just_dance_tv_showfandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Horse's Defeat Song
Dark Horse's Defeat Song is a song of Just Dance - TV Show's Season 5 finale! Lyrics JDM Rapper beatboxes* Cola Song - "Everydancer has the rights to be what they wanna" BonBon - "Us dancers make mistakes sometimes, but we fix them!" I'm An Albatraoz kisses JDM Twerk on the lips* I'm an Albatraoz - "We can share everydancer our love!" JDM Twerk - "Dawwww" Papaoutai P1 - "It doesn't matter who you are, we are equal!" *JDM Rock plugs and plays the guitar* JDM Rock - "Rock N' Roll is all we got" JDM Techno - "Don't forget the heat too" JDM Hip Hop - "Hang around, we always share" JDM Flamenco - "Because, Gosh!" DDT P3 - "C'mon dancers show us your moves!" All About Us P1 - "Show everydancer who you are!" Alfonso - "Be a hero!" JDM Twerk - "Show and Prove!" Alfonso & JDM Twerk - "BFF's for life! Yeah!" Don't Worry P1 - "Show the dancers around the world some respect!" Juju P2 - "Just forget about the bad stuff" JDM Nightclub - "Hello hello! What's going on here?" DDT P1 - "We are having a party!" What Is Love - "C'mon dancers lets dance and sing!" Wherever I Go - "Let's have some fun!" JDM Nightclub - "Well, I've just heard that Dark Horse was defeated..." Don't Stop Me Now - "And I imprisoned her!" JDM Rapper - "It's so nice to meet you Nightclub!" JDM Nightclub - "Well, nice to meet you guys too!" JDM Rapper - Let's continue with the song! *beatboxes* *JDM Rock plays the guitar* Sorry - "Oh, don't mess around, don't reject" JDM Flamenco - "Gosh, we can fix the mistakes" Cool For The Summer - "We're grown up and cheer everydancer up" JDM Nightclub - "No matter the weather" Titanium - "We can do it better!" JDM Rapper - "Got Swag? * keeps on beatboxing*" JDM Hip Hop "Feeling good?" JDM Twerk - "Go Hardcore!" Alfonso - "Don't mess around!" Radical - "You'll become a star!" JDM Nightclub - "On a higher level! Yeah!" Don't Worry Both Dancers - "Lend a helping hand!" I'm An Albatraoz - "Alfonso, get the stretch" Alfonso - "Alright!" September Disco Fitness - "Do your thing, so don't be shy" Don't Wanna Know - "Freestyle is just what we have" JDM Techno - "Get it on, that's for sure" JDM West Coast - "Oh, hey guys! What's up?" JDM Techno - "Um, Hello there, West Coast! It seems like you're arrived for the party!" JDM West Coast - "That's Right! But i've heard that Dark Horse was defeated and imprisoned!" JDM Nightclub - "Me too! It's nice to see you!" JDM West Coast - "Nice to see you all too!" JDM Rapper - Let's keep going with the song now! *beatboxes* *JDM Rock plays the guitar* JDM West Coast *raps* - "Yo yo yo! Everyone at the party!" I'm An Albatraoz *raps* - "Fire? Ice? No matter the power!" Alfonso *raps* - "Magic's everywhere!" JDM Techno *raps* - "Rhyming too!" JDM Hip Hop *raps* - "Walk This Way, where you at?" Walk This Way P1 *raps* - "Here we are!" *I'm An Albatraoz accidentaly bumps Don't Stop Me Now* I'm An Albatraoz - "Oh, sorry!" Don't Stop Me Now - "No Problem at all" *I'm An Albatraoz and Don't Stop Me Now laugh* JDM Rapper - "Well, i hope that Dark Horse will never Return! Let's keep going with the song now! *beatboxes*" *JDM Rock plays the guitar* Walk This Way P4 - "Let loose, don't be scared" Walk This Way P2 - "Imagine as always" Walk This Way P3 - "Don't mess with us!" Walk This Way (all dancers) - "We'll never let it go" Sorry - "Bless me! *pretends to sneeze*" JDM Twerk - "Love it or leave it!" Cool For The Summer - "No matter how bittersweet will taste!" JDM West Coast *raps* - "Yo yo yo!" Stuck on a Feeling - "Hearts are still beating!" All About Us P2 - "*shy* I don't wanna go home!" All About Us P3 - "You don't need to, P2!" All About Us P1 - "I don't wanna go home either..." September P1 - "Everydancer saved the world!" Let's Groove P2 - "Thanks to our prince!" JDM Cheerleader - "Be our master of our city!" Maps - "You don't need to be lonely!" Walk This Way extreme - "Toss the dice, or just go home!" Love Me Again - "Stand to the hall of fame!" Youth - "Show us who you really are!" JDM Twerk - "The world's gotta know your name!" Let's Groove P1 & P3 - "You gotta help everydancer if they are in need!" JDM Hip Hop *raps* - "I hope Dark Horse is in the devil's side" Cool For The Summer - "I agree Hip Hop! *kisses JDM Hip Hop on the cheek*" JDM Hip Hop - "Dawwww" *JDM Hip Hop Faints* JDM Hip Hop - "I'm alright!" September P2 - "C'mon dancers, let's rock our bodies!" September P3 - "And have some fun!" Feel So Right - "It turns out to be the best day of our lives!" JDM Rapper's sister *walks down the street* - "What's that noise?" JDM Rapper's sister - "I was wondering who's kingdom this is? It might be Dragostea Din Tei's kingdom..." JDM Rapper's sister - "Hello?" JDM Hip Hop - "Hey cutie! *hugs JDM Rapper's sister* i know you ever since your big brother's 18th birthday" Cool For The Summer - "So she must be JDM Rapper's sister, right?" JDM Rapper's sister - "Yup!" JDM Rapper - "Hey Sis! *hugs his sister* I missed you so much!" JDM Rapper's sister - "i missed you too! JDM Rapper - "Let's keep going with the song now! *beatboxes*" *JDM Rock plays the guitar* JDM Rapper's sister - "I'm glad that i'm invited here!" JDM Twerk - "good for you, sweetie! I'm An Albatraoz *raps* - "Isn't that JDM Rapper's sister?" JDM Twerk - "Yup! She's glad that she came here!" Uptown Funk (C1) - "Spotlights on, going solo!" Uptown Funk (C3) - "About to explode like a TNT!" Uptown Funk (C2 & C4) - "We gotta be hardcore and feeling good!" Taste The Feeling - "No matter if it's past, present, or future" Papaoutai P2 - "But no matter if it's short or tall" JDM Flamenco - "Be patient, be safe from blindness! At least you can wear sunglasses!" Cola Song - "Stop faking it, get jiggy with it!" Juju P2 - "That's wishful thinking!" Juju P1 - "That's wishful feeling!" JDM Twerk - "From the floor to the ceiling!" *Juju P1 laughs* Miss Understood - "We rule the world" Bang - "We rule the city" Cheap Thrills - "We rule our friends as well" JDM Gymnastics - "Friendship's all we had" Everydancer - "Us dancers, have the right to be what we want to be, and now....we....are....Freeeeee!" Category:Songs in Just Dance TV Show